Vampires and Zombies
by miagrace12
Summary: While Sarah and Erica go on vacation the disease breaks out. When they come back the world they knew was gone. Even worse...no trace of Ethan and Benny. Will they be reuntied again? Will romance happen? Read to find out! Takes place in season 3 of The Walking Dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Walking Dead or My Babysitter's a Vampire! **

(Sarah's POV)

I don't get it. Erica and I went away from Whitechapel for 2 weeks to get a break from all this madness. When we come back, there's a zombie apocalypse! We can fight them off for a while but when we get hungry, there's a problem. Like 98% of our food is gone. Even worse…no trace of Ethan and Benny. I was scared they were dead. I'm trying to stop myself from thinking like that. Erica and I stopped by Ethan's street. Since we just got back only yesterday we don't know if they are dead or alive. I was hoping they stayed put in their houses but the way I see it the chances are not likely. Broken windows, blood on the walls, already a bunch of zombies roaming around. How could all this happen in 2 weeks? When I got to Ethan's house the door was shut. I got a tiny spark of hope that they were still in there. I opened the door and it was not as bad as I expected. There was a little blood but not much. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Ethan! Jane! Benny!" I called.

Then someone came around the corner. It was Jane but she looked different. She had gray skin, blood all over her mouth, and her eyes were blood shot. She had a chunk of skin gone from her neck. She came after me. I then realized she was one of those things roaming around. I ran out and shut the door behind me. "If that happened to Jane, then something similar could have happened to Ethan." I thought. Tears started forming in my eyes. I ran over to Erica.

"Erica did you find anything?!" I asked.

"Nope but some of the spell books and other witchy things are gone!" she called back.

That tiny spark of hope came back. If Benny was gone, he could have taken Ethan with him. I will find them.

(Ethan's POV)

Insane. That is one of the many ways to describe this world.** (I know I said this at the beginning of House of Walkers)** A couple days after Sarah and Erica left it all started. The disease broke out and the world went crazy. Benny and I were lucky we found more survivors. They taught me and Benny how to shoot and all that. But from time to time I still think about my parents and Jane and how they were bitten and turned or about Sarah and how she's not here. The last time I saw Sarah is when she was in my house and I was running down my street. I didn't stop to get her attention. I really don't have visions anymore because there are not that many people around. I am kind of surprised that Benny and I are still alive considering that we were always the ones to hide.

~Skipping to 9 months later~

(Still Ethan's POV)

It has been 9 months of running and running. Ever since that attack on Hershel's farm, it has been kind of chaotic. If Erica and Sarah are still alive, they would have found us by now. Tracking down our scent or something. But I then I realized they have no food. Well at least not Erica. There are still plenty of rats and bunnies. I can't believe that I never realized that. Then again, I have been fighting off walkers and infection. Man we have lost so many people. Sophia, Amy, Dale, Jim, Andrea, Merle, Lori, T-Dog, etc. Benny and I have become almost fearless. We are ready for anything. Nothing like what we used to be. I haven't had a vision in 9 months and Benny has not practiced magic. We finally settled down in a prison. We took over the prison. I haven't gotten used to it yet but it's the best thing we've had since Hershel's farm. I was snapped back into reality when Benny asked me to go get supplies with him.

"Hey Ethan, wanna go gather supplies? We are running low on baby food." He asked.

I just nodded my head and we left. Since Glenn is in horrible shape, Daryl was kidnapped, and Rick and Michonne went after him, we do it.

(Sarah's POV)

I realized something over the months of surviving. Being a vampire can come in handy in this situation. I am dead and the zombies can only tell if something is food when they smell alive. They smell Erica and I as dead so they leave us alone. But I can't figure out why Jane was coming after me. I am dead so she wouldn't have smelled me. But the weird thing is that when she was running toward me, I smelt a quick whiff of blood. Actual blood coming from a human body. It wasn't any of the stuff around me because the blood around me didn't smell like the blood I smelt. It was so familiar but I couldn't lay my finger on it. I realized that when I realized the zombies couldn't smell me. One good thing came out of all this. Erica is now on animal blood because it is EXTREMELY rare that we see a human being. But when I see a human beings I remember Ethan and Benny. Before I let Erica eat the person, I ask if they know someone named Ethan and Benny. They all say no but then again we have only seen 2 or 3 actual people.

"Erica?" I say.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you ever think of Ethan and Benny and how they could still be alive?" I asked.

"Yeah but I hate to break it to you, there is a slim chance Ethan and Benny are alive." She replied.

I felt rage and I don't know why. I guess it was how she didn't even believe that they could fight for themselves. But what she said is kind of true. We soon stopped in our tracks when we saw a car driving by and parked in front of a store. We ducked down that way she could get her food and move on. They were young people looked about 15. They got out of the car but I couldn't see their faces. I walked up behind them.

"Hi my names Sarah and this is Erica. Could you help us find our friends?"

They were frozen and all they did was stand there.

"Yeah we can help you." One of them said and then they turned around. OMG!

(Ethan's POV)

Benny and I were driving into town. It was empty but we don't know that for sure so we have to be extra careful when we go into stores. It took about 20 minutes because the prison is so far away. We had finally gotten into town. We got out of the car. I looked around for any walkers. None. As soon as I knew it was clear I started walking into the store with Benny. But before we got into the store someone came up behind us. I thought it was a walker and I was about to grab my knife when she started talking.

"Hi my names Sarah and this is Erica. Could you help us find our friends?" she asked.

Sarah. I was stunned and so was Benny. Millions of questions swirling through my head. I didn't know if I should say no and run or say yeah and turn around. We just stood there until I finally said…

"Yeah we can help you." I managed to choke out.

Then we turned around. They were stunned. Now they were frozen. I kind of smiled. I could tell they didn't believe we were alive.

"What?" I asked.

Then Sarah literally jumped into my arms and Erica did the same for Benny.

"Ethan!" she gasped.

I hugged her back. Then I saw a walker. I quickly let go. I grabbed my knife and she looked frightened like she thought I was gonna stab her. I then ran and stabbed it in the head. We got supplies and headed back to the prison with Sarah and Erica with us.

**So did you guys like it? I hope so. The next chapter will be up tomorrow! I will do Erica and Benny's POV next and then I will do random POV's.! Until then…REVIEW! ~Mia**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I have not updated. School work has been crazy and I have gotten busy. On top of that I don't have any ideas for my next chapter. If you could give me ideas for my next chapter that would be amazing. I love writing fanfiction and if I don't get any ideas soon I will not continue this story. Sorry so please give me ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
